


Dragon of Desire

by Lee_Owens, sassykenzie1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Owens/pseuds/Lee_Owens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Jane is a princess who longs to leave home and her abusive father. One day, while walking undercover in the city, she finds a mysterious boy with a dragon, the only dragon in Zidora, maybe in all of Dores. Later, with the news of her arranged marriage to the Ogre King, she is conflicted.Art will be added later, drawn by Lee.





	1. Chapter 1

Jane knew that this was a bad idea, but she just wants to make the people happy. The king, her father, was arguing against one of the farmers with the problem at hand. The farmer, who was a middle-aged man that had three sons, one daughter, and a wife, was having trouble with his crops this year. 

Jane did know that this had to stop soon or nothing would get done today. She cleared her throat and both the eyes of the kind farmer and the snake-like eyes of her father snapped to her.  
“Gentlemen, there’s a simpler way to do this,” Jane says. “Why don’t we compromise? Why don’t your sons work for another farmer who has a surplus of crops, and use their pay to buy food?”

The farmer contemplates this for a moment. “That might work,” he says. “Thank you, your Highness.” He then bowed deeply and turned on his heels and walked out. 

It was very clear to Jane that her father would be yelling at her later after this was all over. At that very moment, she could feel the daggers that her father was glaring with. She just wanted to get out of there but it would look very conspicuous if she walked out now. That would mean that people would start to think that the king was abusing her and go for his head. Even though he was abusing her, Jane wants to be the one to kill him. Sliding those thoughts to the side she started to hear what the next person wanted help with. 

It was a bit past midday when all the complaints were done with. Jane quickly raised from the throne she sat in and passed her father and an empty throne where her mother would have sat. It had been years since her mother’s death. Jane was only a young child when it happened so she really didn’t remember her that much. She couldn’t remember how she had died and that was one of the most forbidden things to ask in the kingdom. 

Jane walked briskly out of the throne room and into the maze of the castle. After passing many of the servants, she made it to her room. Calling in her nanny, Ms. Mary, Jane soon shed the rich colored clothes. 

“Ms. Mary? Can you please loosen my corset? Just a bit? I’m having a hard time with my breathing.” 

“Of course my dear.”

Ms. Mary had raised Jane from when her mother passed. She was the mother figure in her life. Ms. Mary was an older woman in her mid-forties with light brown hair with some grays. She had just a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She was a tall thin lady with sharp features but she was kind. Sometimes strict but it was all for the right reasons. 

“So are you going to the city?”

“Yes, I am. Please don’t tell my father. He will have my head if he finds out. I’ll be back before dinner! Please let me go!” 

“I do guess that some time in the city won’t be that much harm. Here take some of servants clothes to cover you. Oh and take some money too, just in case. You can never be too sure with those kinds of people,” Ms. Mary lectured. She was too right though. There are so many people that would think that her head would make a fine piece. 

“Oh thank you so much!” 

“Just be careful, please.” 

Jane was soon dressed and ready to go to the city. She had on an old dress that was a black simple dress with a modest velvet deep red clock. Black leather boots with black tights covered her legs. Not too flashy but still had some of her status with her so she would not be pushed around by the rich folk. A small leather pouch with many gold coins within it. She was ready. 

She thanked Ms. Mary once again and turned to her fireplace and pulled on one of the stones to reveal a hidden passage. Sparing one last look at her nanny, Jane enters the dark passage. 

This wasn’t the first time Jane had been down this hallway in her seventeen years of life. No, she came her quite often. She liked the city and its people. It was always refreshing compared to the lonely days at the castle. There were always so many people that were so different. It had always made Jane wonder how many people are out there. Not just who was on Dores, but in the whole world.

She reached the end of the short passage and was next to the stables and went in. Raphael, her horse, was grey with black and white splashes along his coat. His black mane was one of a kind too. It had white tips at the end. One of a kind. He was also one of the slower horse that they had but he was smart. 

Jane pet the beautiful beast and saddled him up. She then pulled her short figure up on top of the horse and gave the command to start going. Raphael started out with a slow trot and began to pick up speed. Soon he was going a steady gallop and Jane thought that they would make it to the city in no time. 

 

Dores was a large landform surrounded by an ocean of monsters. There was no way off or to Dores by ship. There were four main races, Dwarfs, Forest Elf, Ogres and Humans. The humans were at war with the Ogres for they were trying to take land that belonged to the humans. The Dwarfs and the Elven folk were at war as well. The Dwarfs had taken scarce food from the Elves. Not all were at war though. The humans and the Elf were in an alliance with one other. 

 

It was about three when Jane got to the city of Argennin. It is the capital and the largest city farthest East in the kingdom, you could even see the eastern and northern walls. The walls were there to help protect the people of Zidora from the attacks from Kamatayan. They were built decades after the first brutal attack from the Ogres. 

Argennin is a beautiful city that houses many people from rich to poor. Many people came to its beautiful structure to sell their goods. It was a shame that there weren’t any people from other regions of the world. If they could they would have to have some sort of way across the waters of the ocean. 

Jane put Raphael in one of the temporary sables, handing the man a few coins. She then went and started to look at all the various stalls and what they had to offer. Most were food, jewelry, or cloth. Nothing had really excited her that much. Walking around was starting to get a bit boring when she sees something that really caught her eyes. 

There it was, a small tent with interesting writing on the sign out front. Looking around the tent she saw the most beautiful creature with black scales. There were small turquoise scales around his eyes and the whiskers around their horns. It also looked like it was on the membrane of the wings and the fin of the tail.

Jane smiled at this magnificent beast. They tilt their head as if wondering what she was doing. Jane’s smile grew and she whispers,” Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” With that, she enters the small tent. 

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she glanced at the inside of the tent. There were so many things that she had never seen before. Foods, drinks, clothing, and jewelry. All of her senses were being filled with new sensations. Exotic smells of spices flooded her nose with a delightful sting. The beautiful cloth that made up the clothes were colorful and bright. There were wind chimes that hummed a beautiful melody. 

Jane shook her and went further into the tent. Her eyes were darting around to find the person that was in charge. It had to be someone that was different. Someone that wasn’t from around Zidora. Jane knew it when she saw him. He was a tall boy with dark brown hair. He didn’t look very much older than her. He wore a dirty white shirt with a long leather coat and trousers. Jane could see that he had a knife strapped onto his right leg. He also had a small braid on the left side. 

Jane took long strides toward the boy. He was only a few feet away from the entrance. When she was right next to him, she could tell that that he was about half a foot taller than her. He had bright green eyes. 

“‘ow can I help ya?” He asked Jane in a strong accent she didn’t know. 

“How much for the dragon?”

“Dragon’s not for sale.”

“I have gold, lots of it. How much?”

“He’s not for sale.”

“Then at least can I pet him?”

“Do ya still want that hand of yas?”

“That’s not funny. I’m being serious.”

“So am I. He will bite that hand of yas off in a second. And that’s not a fookin’ joke.” 

“As you should know I am the princess!”

“Well, I’m sorry your royal highness!” He said sarcastically. He then did a mocking bow before her. “Of course! Yes, let’s go and get that hand of yas bit off by Nirvana! ‘ow that sound?” 

Jane was almost beyond anger. No, she was pissed. This boy had the nerve to insult her. She opened her mouth to say something else when he cut her off. “If ya not gonna buy anythin’, then leave.”

“Fine!” Jane huffed and stomped away and grabbed a small metal dragon figurine, it looked a lot like the dragon that she met outside. ‘Nirvana’ she thought. ‘That was the name the boy called him.’ She then stomped back over to the boy. 

“How much for this, boy?” Jane held out the small figurine. “Five silver pieces. And the names Kit,” 

Jane took out a gold piece and give it to Kit. 

“Keep the change. Maybe get a new shirt with it,” Jane said. Kit scoffed and turned his back on her to help another person. 

Jane rolled her eyes in innocence at the rudeness of the foreigner. Deciding that it was time for her to go back home to the castle, she stalked out of the tent. Jane did spare a long look at the beautiful dragon. “Goodbye, Nirvana. As much as I do want to see you again, I really don’t want to see that rude owner of yours. Kit, his name was. Extremely rude. And he was such a beautiful boy too,” Jane mumbled. Jane made her way back to the stable and untried Raphael. She saddled him up and directing him to the exit of the city. Way too much had happened today for Jane. 

It didn’t take long after leaving Argennin did she started to think about Kit again. He was truly a beautiful boy. Not handsome, no he was pale and too feminine to be handsome. The only that that ruined it was that attitude of his. So rude and yet she almost thought that he had a prettier face than she. 

“Ughhhhh!!!” Jane screeched. Why was she even thinking so much about this... this punk! Raphael gave a short snort as if he could understand what she was going through. 

It took no time for Jane and Raph to make it back to the castle. Jane did up the reigns and put them aside. She led Raphael to his stall and open the door and put him inside. She then when up to the secret passage and went to her room. When she got there she stripped off her clothes and flopped onto her large bed. She didn’t care that she was just in her corset and panties. She was down for the count. 

After a half an hour there can a knock at her door. “Jane?” A gruff voice came through the door. “Are you in here? I need to talk to you right now.” Jane’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She rolled out of her bed and threw on a silk nightdress and opened the door for her father. 

“Yes, Father? What do you wish to talk to me about?” Jane bows lowly for her father as he strolled into her room. He sat down on a chair and gestured for her to take the seat across from him. Jane did as the hand of her father commanded her, flowing over to the seat. 

“You are seventeen now, love. I think it’s about time that you get a husband.” Jane was shocked, but the king continued, “You will be wed to the Ogre King, Samuel. As a peace treaty, of course. I let you live there and the ogres won’t attack us. Plus, the Ogre King does have a fancy for you. Your beautiful plump lips and silky hair.” The king ran his right hand’s thumb over Jane’s lower lip as he said that. 

“Of course, that small body of yours. Large bum and bust. Yet a slim waist. Men would love to do many things to that body of yours. Strong back too. Great for bearing children if you ask me.” He licked his lips and chuckled. 

Jane was almost shaking as he said all those things. She did have a hunch that she would be married to King Samuel to stop this blasted war but she wasn’t really ready quite yet. She knew that she didn’t have long till she was going to journey to the swamplands to get wed to the king. She knew that the night of the wedding she would be no longer a virgin. After that night she might have to bear the children of this monster. Just the thought made Jane want to get sick. 

Her father stood up and as he passed Jane, touched her shoulder. “Sleep well, love.”

When he shut the door and the footsteps had faded, Jane let out a cry. She wasn’t ready. She wanted her freedom. Big fat tears were streaming down her face. She then went to put up the dress that still had the little dragon figurine. She lifted it up. “I want to be like you,” she whispered. “Just ride the winds without a care in the world and be free.” She took the tiny dragon and set it down on the end table next to her bed. She then slid back into bed looking at the dragon. That was the last thing that she saw when she fell into a deep sleep. 

 

“Now that has been extremely exciting. Two people that hate each other! Ahh! Fills me with jitters. I’m Jet by the way. Jet the Pixie. No one in the story can see me if I don’t want them to. You, my adorable humans, can, however. I’m the biggest part of this story though. I’m the narrator. I’m telling you this story of a couple of threads coming together to make something. Something beautiful. Well, that’s all for now, humans. Stay tuned for more.”


	2. A/n

Sorry for this but if you want to see some of the official artwork for this book please look at dragon_of_desire_official. You will see both artwork and stuff that we will just put up that goes with the story. I’m really sorry that this isn’t a update but I hope that there will be one soon. Life has been busy for the both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering Kit's accent is Irish.  
> This is a work of fiction, and any similarities to people, real or not, are pure coincidence.


End file.
